The present invention relates to a supporting rail for lower ceilings, attachments and the like. More particularly, it relates to a supporting rail which has a rail central part with outwardly projecting rail edges for mounting clips which hold shaped panels or plates on the supporting rail.
Supporting rails of the above mentioned general type are known in the art and used in suspended constructions for lower ceilings to be suspended on a building ceiling. In the known suspending constructions only rectilinearly extending supporting rails are used. It is to be understood that this severely limits the use of such supporting rails.